Star Trek Borg Encouter
by Cube Fangirl
Summary: Eine Gruppe von Mädels wird an Bord der NCC-1701-D gebeamt. Die Story ist im Zuge der STar Trek Ausstellung in Wien von einer Freundin und mir entstanden.


STAR TREK THE NEXT GENERATION "Wenn die uns erwischen fliegen wir raus, und dürfen nicht mehr rein" flüsterte Chris. "Man muß mal im Leben etwas riskieren" antwortete Hugh. Jenny hatte ihre Gedanken ganz woanders. Es ist schon 20:00 Uhr, nun sollte keiner mehr hier sein" sagte Kim. "Ihr seit ja alle verrückt" schimpfte Bettina. "Ich dachte Klingonen sind keine Feiglinge" neckte T'Eilanna sie. "Wollt ihr hier einrosten, oder gehen wir endlich?" Leise begaben wir uns aus dem kleinen Abstellraum hinaus. Es war stockdunkel, man konnte fast nichts sehen. Langsam tastend schlichen wir durch die Räume. Bettina stolperte und fiel auf die Nase. "Verdammt" schrie sie, "was ist da im Weg?" Jenny lachte und mit ihr alle Anderen. Vorsichtig stiegen wir die Stufe hinauf. Bettina stand verärgert auf. "Wo sind wir, ich kenne mich jetzt gar nicht mehr aus?" wollte unsere Pseudoklingonin wissen. "Keine Ahnung, aber es gefällt dir sicher, da du es ohnehin liebst" neckte Jenny sie, "wer hat die Taschenlampe?" T'Eilanna schaltete die Lampe ein und rasch suchten wir die einzelnen Felder. Bettina wußte es zum Glück nicht, daß wir in einem TNG-Transporter standen. . "Eh Bettina, geh mal 45 cm nach links!" forderte Chris sie auf. "Wieso?, Warum?" "Nur so, oder bist du feige Klingonin?" "Ich und feige" plusterte sich Bettina auf. Sie tat es und ging ein Stück nach links. "War doch nur ein Scherz, du nimmst alles gleich so ernst, es ist ja nur Spaß" Plötzlich kam Bettina die Erleuchtung , sie drehte sich zu uns um und sah das T'Eilanna mit der Lampe gerade hellgelbe Wände beleuchtete. "Gebt mir die Lampe, daß ich aus diesem Folterinstrument raus kann" "Wo ist da ein Folterinstrument?" wollte Kim interessiert wissen, "ich sehe keines oder du Jenny?" "Eigentlich nicht" "Ich will die Lampe sonst falle ich wieder nieder" "Hole sie dir" Dazu kam es nicht, denn uns umgab ein hellblaues Funkeln. Bettina war jetzt total in Panik, konnte aber nichts dagegen tun. Jenny und ihre Freunde fanden es recht witzig als sie sich auflösten. Sie fühlten ein leichtes Prickeln. Nach 5 Sekunden war alles vorbei und sie standen in einem anderen Transporterraum, von der NCC-1701-D. Bettina verließ wütend die Plattform und stürzte aus dem Raum, dabei rannte sie fast William Riker nieder. Als Kim erst alles bewußt geworden ist, seufzte sie nur mehr "Will" und flog in Ohnmacht, wenn hinter ihr nicht Hugh gestanden hätte, wäre sie auf die Plattform gefallen. T'Eilanna und Chris trugen es mit Fassung, Jenny hingegen setzte sich nieder und beschloß den Raum nie wieder zu verlassen, auch wenn man sie mit Gewalt von der Plattform trennen würde. Kim erholte sich relativ rasch, dank Will Rikers Behandlung. Sie starrte ihn mit verklärtem Blick an und konnte nur noch stottern. "Schade, daß sie keine Borg auf Lager haben" meinte Hugh. "Wie sind wir da hergekommen?" wollte Chris wissen. "Das würde mich auch interessieren." antwortete Riker, "es muß sich um eine Transporterfehlfunktion gehandelt haben. Eigentlich wollten wir ein Away Team heraufbeamen." "Ich finde diese Fehlfunktion cool" Eben noch im Transportermodell auf der Star Trek Ausstellung, jetzt auf der Enterprise-D! Das könnte mir ruhig öfter passieren! Schade, daß wir nicht bei den Borg gelandet sind!" jammerte Hugh. "BORG???!!!" rief Riker, "wo??!!" "Leider nicht hier." bedauerte Hugh. "Ich will in den Pattern Buffer" verlangte Jenny, "am besten für immer!!" Will schaute entsetzt. Er beamte schließlich nicht jeden Tag einen Haufen Teenager aus dem 20.Jhdt an Bord, die den Pattern Buffer, die Borg und die Enterprise kannten. "Ich denke, wir sollten zu Cpt. Picard auf die Brücke..." Hugh schnitt ihm das Wort ab "Oh nein!! Picard?! Ohne mich!!!" Er flüchtete zu Jenny auf die Plattform. Riker und der Transporterchief wechselten einen verständnislosen Blick. "Na gut, dann suchen wir erst eure verschwundene Freundin. Wieso ist sie eigentlich davongerannt?" "Das ist eine lange Geschichte. Die kürzeste Version davon ist: Sie haßt beamen!!" erklärte T'Eilanna. "Ohne Kommunikator wird sie Suche sicher nicht einfach!" seufzte Will. "Wir könnten versuchen sie mit Gagh anzulocken." schlug Chris vor. "zu unhygienisch" meinte Riker. "Wir könnte es mit Harry Kim von der Voyager versuchen, aber der Aufwand dafür wäre zu groß" überlegte T'Eilanna. Jenny kam der rettende Einfall "warum ködern wir sie nicht mit ihren geliebten Shuttles?" Riker war jetzt endgültig komplett verwirrt: "Shuttles, Transporter, Borg und Informationen über den eigentlich geheimen Voyager- Zwischenfall??!! O.K. wer seid ihr und was wollt ihr??!!" T'Eilanna und Hugh wechselten einen Blick Da einer unserer beiden Captains geistig in höheren (Transporter-) Ebenen schwebte, drehte T'Eilanna sich zu Chris um und sagte "Captain, stellen sie den Erstkontakt her!" "Ich bin Cpt Christin Inga Mary Steward vom Föderationsraumschiff USS.Sutherland NCC- 2001, mein Bordcounselor Lt JG T'Eilanna Lya, Commander Kimberly Victoria Rey mein erster Offizier, mein Securitychief Lt. Hugh, Cpt. Jennifer Mclane von der USS. Hurrican NCC-7000-F und die Verschwundene ist Bettina, genannt Stefanie, eine Pseudoklingonin als Lt. Cmdr." Riker sah aus wie ein lebendes Fragezeichen. Kim bekam natürlich sofort Mitleid mit ihm und erklärte ihm alles von vorne an. Dann wollten wir zur Shuttlerampe gehen, um Bettina hin zu locken, aber Jenny weigerte sich standhaft, den Transporter zu verlassen. "Bitte Jenny, komm jetzt! Wir müssen Bettina suchen und sie herbringen" versuchte Chris sie zu überzeugen, aber der Cpt. der Hurrican bewegte sich um keinen Millimeter. "ICH GEHE HIER NICHT MEHR WEG, KEINE CHANCE" "Und ich bleibe auch hier wenn ich zu Cpt. Picard muß" bestimmte Hugh. "Jetzt macht doch kein Theater!" rief Kim wütend. Eh klar, sie würde überall hingehen, wenn William Riker dabei war. Dann kam Kim eine Idee "Lt, ich BEFEHLE Ihnen, mitzukommen!" Hugh schnitt eine Grimasse und erhob sich widerwillig, "Aber wenn ich zu dem Verräter soll, begehe ich Befehlsverweigerung!" Riker schaute Kim an (Sie war die Einzige, die Ihm alles ein bißchen verständlicher machen konnte):"Picard, ein Verräter?" "Hugh ist eine Borg" erklärte der erste Offizier der Sutherland. "Komisch den Borg namens Hugh, den ich kenne, habe ich ein wenig anders in Erinnerung!" meinte Riker schließlich. "Man muß nehmen, was man kriegt" antwortete Hugh beleidigt, "leider gibt's in unserem JHDT. keinen der mich assimiliert" "Gehen wir endlich zur Shuttlerampe?" fragte Chris leicht genervt. "ICH BLEIBE HIER" ließ sich Jenny wieder von sich hören, "wer braucht schon Shuttles, wenn er einen wunderschönen Transporter hat?" "O.K., du hast es geschafft, wir gehen ohne dich" bestimmte Chris und verließ allen voran den Transporterraum, gefolgt von T'Eilanna, Kim einem leicht verstörten Riker und einem unentschlossenem Hugh. "Chief o'Brien, wenn Sie sich bitte um unseren Gast kümmern würden? Beamen Sie sei aber nicht zu weit weg, ja?" rief Will noch, ehe er den Raum verließ. Jenny saß happy auf Feld eins des Transporters und träumte vom atomisieren. Gerade als die kleine Gruppe sich in Richtung Shuttlerampe in Bewegung setzen wollte, erklang Cpt. Picards Stimme aus dem Intercom, was Hugh zu einem entsetzten Aufschrei veranlaßte. Er rannte zurück in den Transporterraum. Kaum hatte er den Raum betreten, als sich Jenny in einem Hugh nur allzu gut bekanntem Transporterbeam auflöste. Es war ein grüner Wirbel, ein Borg-Transporterstrahl! "Scheiße, zu spät!" ärgerte sich Hugh, Mist! Warum bin ich nur mit rausgegangen?" Dann erinnerte er sich daran, daß Jenny gerade verschwunden war. "Oje! Was wird das jetzt für ein Theater werden?" Da tauchte ein blasser o'Brien hinter der Konsole auf. "Was...was ist passiert?" fragte er verwirrt, aber Hugh beachtete ihn gar nicht, sondern holte Riker und die Anderen zurück. "Borg?!" rief Riker, "das ist ein Scherz, oder?" Da meldete sich o'Brien zu Wort "Ich fürchte nein, Sir! Unser Gast wurde entführt, und es sah sehr nach den Borg aus. "Guter Mann," meinte Hugh herablassend, "wenn das keine Borg waren, dann freß' ich einen Besen "Besen??!!" fragte Riker verzweifelt, aber Kim winkte rasch ab "Ich erkläre es dir nachher!" "Beamen wir hinterher!!!" verlangte Hugh. T'Eilanna meinte "Das wurmt ihn, daß sie ihn nicht rübergebeamt haben" "Jaja so ist das Leben!" neckte Kim. Hugh warf den beiden einen vernichtenden Blick zu. Verärgert sprang er auf die Plattform und flehte "Beamt mich rüber" Nichts dergleichen geschah. "Verdammte Scheiße" Hugh's Freunde amüsierten sich köstlich. Riker hingegen erlitt fast einen Nervenzusammenbruch wenn er an die Borg dachte. Hugh beschloß auf eigener Faust sich auf das Borgschiff zu beamen um mich zu befreien, wenn Riker keine Lust dazu hatte... Er rannte zu einem anderen Personentransporterraum, indem kein Techniker drinnen war, zum Glück fand er einen Raum und versuchte die Koordinaten des Borgschiffes zu berechnen, es gelang ihm klarerweise und rasch beamte er sich hinüber. Hugh materialisierte in einem düsteren Gang. Sogleich suchte er Jenny. "Verdammt, da hat wer den Transporter 2 benutzt" "Hugh" sagte sofort Kim, "wer anders kann es nicht sein" Jenny befand sich in einer Arrestzelle und sie war sehr wütend, da sie zurück zu ihren Lieblingsraum wollte. Sie versuchte das Kraftfeld zu überlisten aber es gelang ihr nicht."Ich will zurück zum Transporterraum, nehmt doch meine Freundin, ich will bei meinen Liebling bleiben" tobte Jenny. Hugh hörte Jennys erbostes Geschrei, daß sie zu ihrem Lieblingsraum zurückwollte, daher konnte Hugh sie leicht finden. "Keine Panik ich hole dich raus" beruhigte mich Hugh. Er kannte sich ja mit diesen Systemen aus und befreite sie mit links. "Jetzt komm aber rasch, hoffentlich findet uns Riker und o'Brien. Doch dazu sollte es nicht kommen..." "o'Brien können sie die beiden lokalisieren" "Ich habe sie, Ener...das Borgschiff ist weg" "Riker an Brücke, erfolgen sie das Borgschiff, Lt. Worf, Lt.Cmdr Data kommen sie bitte in den Transporterraum 3, sobald wir in Reichweite sind beamen wir rüber" Die beiden betraten kurze Zeit später den Transporterraum. Jenny und Hugh wußten nicht mal das sie unterwegs waren. Bei einem Borgschiff merkte man es nicht wenn man mit Warp flog. Die Enterprise verfolgte das Borgschiff mit Höchstgeschwindigkeit. "Wieso finden sie uns nicht" seufzte Jenny, "ich will endlich wieder zu meinen Liebling, ich habe schon Entzugserscheinungen" "Die retten uns schon, sie sollen dich an Bord beamen, ich bleibe hier, sie wollen ja eine Person aus dem 20. JHDT." "Sei nicht verrückt, komme mit zurück auf die Enterprise, sonst geht es uns dann schlecht..." Hugh ließ sich von Jenny nicht überreden, falls ein Away Team an Bord beamt zurückzukehren. Die Borg hatten in der Zwischenzeit bemerkt, das ihre Gefangene geflohen ist und uns zu finden war für sie wirklich nicht schwer. 4 Borg kamen auf uns zu, Jenny rannte in Panik davon und suchte sich ein Versteck, was aber sicher nicht viel half. Hugh wurde gefangengenommen und hoffte inständig, daß sie Jenny nicht erwischen würden. Vor Angst verkroch sich Jenny in einem engen Spalt. Mit Mühe zwängte sie sich rein und hoffte inständig nicht entdeckt zu werden. Was in der Zwischenzeit mit Hugh passierte können sich sicher alle denken. Jenny kroch immer tiefer in den Spalt rein, der immer enger wurde. Ihre Angst wurde immer stärker, sie zitterte richtig (so gut es in meinem Versteck überhaupt möglich war) Die Crew der Enterprise konnte bis jetzt das Borgschiff noch nicht einholen. Es war einfach zu schnell. T'Eilanna, Chris und Kim standen immer noch im Transporterraum. "Ich bringe euch zu einer freien Kabine" sagte Riker. Kim legte ihren Arm und ihm und schluchzte "Hoffentlich passiert Hugh und Jenny nichts" "Wir retten sie schon" tröstete Will sie und nahm sie ebenfalls in den Arm. Kim fühlte sich in Will's Armen gleich vviel besser. Er brachte sie zu der Kabine. In der Zwischenzeit irrte Bettina immer noch durch die Gänge und ärgerte sich maßlos, daß sie so überstürzt den Transporterraum verlassen hat. Die 3 Teenager saßen in einerKabine und starrten ins All, während die Enterprise mit Höchstwarp dahinraste. An Bord des Borgschiffes bangte Jenny weiter um ihr Leben, denn wenn Jenny schon im 24. Jhdt, sterben sollte, sollte es schon via Beam sein, was anders kam für sie nicht in Frage. Abermals wurde sie von den grünen Funkeln umgeben, sie genoß es zum letzten Mal als Mensch gebeamt zu werden, und es nie mehr so genießen zu können. Jenny landete in einem düsteren Raum. An Bord der Enterprise begab sich Riker zum Transporterraum zurück, denn es sollte bald möglich sein auf das schiff zu beamen. "Wir fliegen schon mit der selben Warpintegrität" sagte o'Brien. Die 3 Offiziere standen schon bereit auf der Plattform. Als Kim es hörte das Riker auf das Borgschiff beamte raste sie zum Transporterraum um ihn alles Gute zu wünschen. Gerade rechtzeitig stürzte sie in den Raum , sie sprang auf die Plattform zu Will und umarmte ihn. "Ich wünsch' Dir alles Gute" sagte sie noch ganz außer Atem. "Danke" stotterte Will verlegen. Kim stieg von der Plattform und lächelte Riker zu. "Energie" gab Will den Befehl. Sie lösten sich auf und tauchten im Borgschiff auf. "Away Team an Brücke" scannen sie weiterhin das Schiff nach menschlichen Leben" Sie durchsuchten das Schiff, sie fanden aber Jenny und Hugh nicht. "Wo sind die zwei nur, hoffentlich wurden sie nicht schon assimiliert" sagte Riker. "O'Brien an Away Team, ich habe eine Person aus dem 20.Jhdt gefunden, ich beame sie an Bord" "Wem?" "Das kann ich noch nicht genau sagen" "Riker Ende" O'Brien bediente die Transporterkontrolle und holte die Person an Bord. Kaum stand sie in einem Stück auf der Plattform wurde sie wieder weggebeamt. "Verdammt" fluchte er und fixierte die Person abermals mit dem ACB. Kaum materialisierte die Person wieder auf dem Borgschiff , holte sie o'Brien zurück, hielt sie aber diesmal im Pattern Buffer. "O'Brien an Away Team, sie haben jetzt genau 7 Minuten Zeit, unseren 2 Gast aus dem 20. Jhdt zu finden, ich muß Jenny im Pattern Buffer halten. Kim hatte alles mitangesehen. "Für Jenny wäre es so und so ein ehrenvoller Tod mit dem Beam ums Leben zu kommen" meinte Kim. "Im Transporter zu sterben!, bei mir kommt niemand via Beam ums Leben, falls das Away Team länger braucht, beame ich sie kurz raus, lasse sie fast komplett materialisieren und dann beame ich sie halt zwischen den einzelnen Pattern Buffer's und Transporterräumen hin und her. mir tut sie jetzt schon leid, den besonders angenehm kann das nicht sein so gebeamt zu werden." "Ach was, Jenny fühlt sich dabei sicher wohl" sagte Kim. Das Away Team suchte immer ncoh verzweifelt nach Hugh. O'Brien blieb nichts anders übrig, als sich mit Jenny und dem Transporter zu spielen. Schließlich fand das Away Team Hugh. "Riker an Transporterraum, wir haben Hugh gefunden, beamen sie uns direkt zur Krankenstation" "Aye, Sir" Die 4 Leute verschwanden in einem hellen Glitzern, sie materialisierten wieder in der Krankenstation. Die Enterprise wendete um 180 Grad und sauste davon, als wir außerhalb der Reichweite des Borgschiffes waren, ließ o'Brien Jenny wieder auf der Plattform materialisieren. "Willkommen an Bord" begrüßte o'Brien lachend Jenny. "Danke, hat richtig Spaß gemacht sooft gebeamt zu werden. Riker kam zurück in den Transporterraum. "LaForge an Cmdr. Riker, im Maschinenraum irrt ein Kind umher, beamt es bitte raus, wir haben jetzt genug Arbeit. Bettina materialisierte auf der Plattform, o'Brien hatte sicherheitshalber ein Kraftfeld errichtet das sie nicht wieder davonläuft. Er ließ dann Bettina runter. Hugh befand sich in der Krankenstation, er wurde wieder zu einem Menschen zurückverwandelt. Wir saßen zu fünft in der Kabine. Jenny mußte ihr ganzes Erlebnis erzählen, "Na magst du nach dem often beamen immer noch beamen?" fragte Kim sie. "Natürlich, jetzt weiß ich erst wie schön es ist" Wir redeten einige Stunden. Die Tür glitt zischend auf und Hugh kam rein. "Hey" sagte er etwas beleidigt. Wir wußten es warum unsere Freundin so beleidigt war und beschlossen sie darauf nicht mehr anzusprechen... 


End file.
